The Difference Between Reality and Fantasy
by three ring circus side show
Summary: What happens when a certain Taiyoukai developes feelings for a certain raven-haired miko?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I won't continue this story unless I get at least **3 **reviews, ok? I have worked **really**hard on this and **I WILL NOT **continue if no one likes it. It would be pointless.

Warnings: language, un-beta-ed, kikyo bashing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters.

Another note: Sesshomaru has both of his arms in my story, and he is still after the tetsuaiga.

ENJOY!!

Is This Real?

Pissed as hell and trapped in an intense battle with his half-brother, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha didn't even think twice about Kagome. After all, it had been about 2 years since they had met, and Kagome had honed her skills. Even when she got hurt, Inuyasha, (as usual), would yell, "Kagome!!" But, (as usual), she would pick herself up off of the ground and yell, "I'm ok!". But today, was different. He knew that something bad was about to happen. He was right. Before he could tell his group to run, Naraku appeared. In all his evil hanyou glory. Naraku stood there, watching the battle before him, smirking, all the while.

(A:/N if you don't know what that means, it means smirking the entire time watching the battle, ok? Get it now?) "Why must you brothers fight," he chuckled. "It is pointless, wasting your energy. I mean, we all know the filthy hanyou will lose." Inuyasha growled, insulted by the comment.

Then, Naraku slowly turned his head to his left. His smirk grew wider. He turned his head back, and laughed uncontrollably. "What the fuck is so funny Naraku?!" Inuyasha asked. His laughter died down. "This." He chuckled. Just then, one of his tentacles shot out across the clearing they were standing in. It disappeared into the thicket of trees beside them. It grabbed something, hard. Then it slowly pulled out, revealing a woman. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was clutching her stomach, about 15 feet behind Inuyasha.

(The backfire from Sesshomaru's light whip struck her in the gut.) When she heard him yell "Kikyo!", she almost groaned. Why _does she have to ruin __**EVERYTHING?**__ She could have killed Inuyasha with her as a distraction!!!! _Kagome thought.Every time she shows up, Inuyasha shuts everyone else out and gives her his FULL attention. _Very dangerous in some situations, May I add._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt two rough but warm hands yank her off of the ground. She turned around, frightened, only to find it was Sesshomaru. He tightened his grip on her shoulders every time she struggled." Let…. Me….. GO!!!" she shrieked in between struggling.

But he, obviously, ignored her plea and turned her around. HE took one arm and wrapped it around het gut, right over her wound. She winced in pain. He took the other arm and wrapped his hand around her neck, his firm grip making it hard to breath. "K-kagome!" she heard Shippo shriek. "Let go of her!" she heard Sango growl. "Let go, Sesshomaru, or we will force you to." She heard Miroku say. Trying to keep his cool. _Let go? _Sesshomaru inwardly mocked. _How DARE two weak humans and two lowly demons think they can make me do ANYTHING?!_ Sesshomaru thought.

But he kept his stoic face. Inuyasha heard Sango, Miroku and shippo practically beg for Kagome's. He spun around to see Sesshomaru taking off with Kagome. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Which miko will you chooses, Inuyasha?" Naraku chuckled. He thought for a moment, furrowed his eyebrows, and ran to Kikyos side. Kagomes eyes widened in disbelief. He drew tetsuiga and slashed the tentacles binding Kikyo.

Her face twisted into disgust. She didn't struggle away from Sesshomaru anymore. In fact, she wanted him to take her as far away from there as possible. After Sesshomaru bolted out of the clearing, she was watching the scenery pass her by as Sesshomaru ran them through the forest. _How could he choose her over me? How can he do that to me? After everything we have been through? _Betrayal wound its way through her heart.

She was pushed from her thoughts when Sesshomaru touched ground on a long, grassy plain. He let her go and she hung her head, afraid he would see the tears that threatened to fall. "Why did you take me?" She asked. He scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?, he said in his monotone voice. "He will come looking for you eventually. Then, I give him you, he gives me tetsuiga." He said, as though everyone should have known right away.

"No."

"Hn?" He asked.

"I will NOT go back to him, ya hear me? I. Will. Not." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

He looked at her with disbelief. How dare a human change his word?! "Listen, here, wench. You and I both know you will go back to that hanyou brother of mine." He explained. When he said that, she was still looking at her little patch of grass. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I know!" she sobbed into her hands. For some reason, Sesshomaru did not know, but her crying struck pain into his heart. Wait……. Heart? He took a finger and wiped off a tear that was streaming through her hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Realizing what he had just done, he yanked his hand away and disappeared in a flash. Absent mindedly, she reached up and touched her hand that he had touched. She blushed. _Why did he just do that?_

Author's notes: this took a long time and again, 3 reviews, ok?

Before I go, I would like to give a shout out to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, my viola buddy. Thank you!!! You have been a awesome friend!!! Wait, why am I talking as if I'm never gona see you again? Hee hee. Btw, its not fair that you go combat boots before me……. Rawr…….. imma dinosaur…… ok, that ws random, any ways, love you viola buddy!!! Ja!

~trcss


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ok!!! Hop you are exited!! This is meh new chapter! And I want to thank the following people for the outstanding comments. It helped meh get started right away!! I really thank them for meh first reviews!!! And those people are:

• obsessedanimefangirl

• aislin94

• Science Queen

• fairqueen

Again, thank you!! Here's meh new chap and hopefully it's longer!

Her Smile

Kagome stood there, wondering why the in the hell, of all people, err… sorry…. DEMONS, Sesshomaru, the demon who despises humans, would even LOOK like he cared about her feelings. Then, she remembered Inuyasha, and when he saved Kikyo instead of her. She started crying again. She fell to her knees, sobbing silently, though when her body shook with every shaky, slow, shallow, breath she took, you could see it very clearly. Her sobbing was cut short when she heard Inuyasha yell her name, along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

She looked up to see them all breaking though the clearing at the edge of the forest. Her eyes drifted over Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who were all riding Kirara. Then, they drifted over to Inuyasha, who, to her dismay, was carrying Kikyo. She rolled her eyes and stood up, wiping the salty substance away from her face. Kirara touched down first, letting her friends get off of her back so they could tend to the distressed Kagome.

On the other hand, Inuyasha was lagging behind, telling a 'disheveled' Kikyo that Naraku was gone, and would never harm her again.

Kagome peered behind her friends to see that Inuyasha and Kikyo were embracing. She turned away._ Isn't he supposed to be embracing ME? I mean, I just got kidnapped by his half-brother!! What happened to her? Did she, trip, or, did she, get a bug bite?!_ Kagome fumed inside of her head. She answered the questions by her FRIENDS (A:/N *cough* Inuyasha *cough* Not Included *sneeze*).

"Yes, I'm ok."

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"No, I'm not lying."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Those were all answers of the questions that Kagome had heard. But there was something more important that Kagome wanted to know. "What happened to Naraku?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha's ears perked up. He elbowed his way through every body. "Nothing. He ran away. But that's not the important thing right now; the important thing is that you're ok. Are you?" he said and gripped her shoulders tenderly.

She almost melted into the grip, but remembered what he had done. She grabbed his arms and un-latched them from her shoulders. "I prefer you not touch me." She said simply. "Come on Kagome! I had no other choice!" He pleaded as she walked away.

She spun around so fast; it didn't even look like she was facing the other way in the first place. "You could have picked me!" She screamed. "After everything we've been through, you would throw it away? Sesshomaru could have KILLED me for all you know!"

She shook her head slowly "Well guess what, you don't want, you don't got. I will help you find your precious jewel, but only for the sake of my friends," she said, "But after that, I'm gone! You can spend the rest of your life with this whore!" She screamed and pointed towards Kikyo.

She spun on her heel and said calmly, "Come on Shippo, you want to help me find camp?"

"Sure Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly, ignoring what Kagome had just screamed at Inuyasha for. All he wanted was for Kagome to be in a better mood, she was scary when she was mad. "Come on, you guys lets go."She said to Sango, Miroku and Kirara. They nodded and walked after Kagome, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo to go over the words that Kagome had so hatefully spewed out.

"I am guessing that she does not like what your decision was, Inuyasha." Kikyo said after they were out of sight.

"No, she didn't. But I knew I had to."

"Why is that?"

"Because," he said, grabbing her hands and inter-twining them in his own. "No matter what promises I have made to protect her, I would NEVER throw you away for her, and you know that, don't you, Kikyo?" Tears welled up in Kikyo's eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha." She said. "But know this, Kikyo," he said in a serious tone. "I still have a place in my heart for her. She will always be a very close friend to me, ok?"

When she nodded he continued," And you cannot go making her mad like that. I knew that when you were crying back there, you were just doing it to make her jealous. There was nothing wrong with you, you were perfectly fine."

She looked away in shame. "I know, I'm sorry." He embraced her, and she smirked into his chest. _What a fool_! She thought. _Despite the warnings from that reincarnation of mine, he is still blind to the fact that I am going to drag him to hell with me. It will happen, and it will happen soon._

BACK WITH KAGOME AND COMPANY

"Kagome?" Shippo asked quietly. "Yes, Shippo, what is it?" Kagome asked. They had made camp in a forest clearing and were now sitting by the campfire. "What really happened between you and Sesshomaru?" He asked. Her eyes widened in shock. But soon she just smiled brightly at the little fox kit. "I don't know myself, Shippo." She said. "Oh?" Shippo said questioningly. "Well, imma go to bed, nite', Kagome!" he said happily. "Good-night, Shippo." She said sweetly.

He curled up beside her. She stared up into the sky after she was sure he was asleep. She had her arms propped up on her knees, resting comfortably. _What __**did **__really happen? _She thought. _I really don't know my self, but he __**was**__ rather handsome, wasn't he? _ She thought.

And before she could stop herself, she was off on a rant inside her head about, how his hair shimmered in the soft sunlight. Or how he looked like an acrobat/ballerina when he fought, the way his movements were flawless…..

_WAIT! _She thought. _What am I THINNKING here?! There are two things wrong with my thoughts!!! One: Sesshomaru HATES humans!!!! _(A:/N sure didn't SEEM like it….) _And Two: he DEFINATLY has no emotions, so how could he ever love ANYONE?_

She was still gazing at the star-filled sky, when Kikyo and Inuyasha walked into camp. Kikyo's hair was out of place and Inuyasha's kimono top was messy too. She glared at them with disgust, knowing Kikyo's true purpose and Inuyasha's not knowing.

"You both disgust me!" Kagome shouted getting to her feet. This woke everyone up. Sango and Miroku, who had been sleeping, and Shippo and Kirara too. They all took a look at Kikyo and Inuyasha, and glared disgustedly, the same way Kagome had.

"What the hell, Inuyasha?!" Sango and Miroku screamed in unison. "What? Oh, so you're saying that because _**KAGOME**_ is upset, means _**I**_ cant do whatever the fuck I want?!" Inuyasha yelled. Nobody answered. Kagome was the first to speak. "You're a _**SLUT**_, Kikyo. Always have been, always will be!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was the first to react this time. He appeared in front of Kagome and slapped her with the back of his hand. She fell beside the campfire. Tears welled up in her eyes; blood slowly trickled down her cheek. Her vision snapped up to Inuyasha, who had instant regret in his eyes. He reached for her slowly. "Ka-kagome." He whispered. She pushed his hand away. She bolted up and ran. All she could hear was the plea form her friends to not go, and the cries from Inuyasha screaming," Kagome! I'm sorry!!"

She ignored them and pumped her leg muscles harder. _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_ Was the only thought running through her mind. She was still crying, blood mixing with the tears that fell. She didn't know how long she had been running, when she ran into a large, soft, warm figure. She fell abruptly on her behind, and looked up to see two, glaring, auburn eyes.

Dun dun dun!!! Lol review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: ok. I am really trying to get this story longer chapter by chapter. So don't chew meh head off, ok? Lol thanks for all of the great reviews you guys!! Hope you like this chapter! Ps. Thanks to my new best friend: triforcepower-2006, I have decided to do medium chaps!!!! Thanks for the suggestion! You were really helpful!

Late Night Surprise

She was scared stiff. There she sat, on the ground, staring into the eyes of the great demon lord, Sesshomaru. "W-what are you do-doing here Sesshomaru?" she wasn't stuttering because she was coming out of her crying fit, she was stuttering because she was scared out of her mind. "I need not to explain myself, wench."

That was when Kagome snapped.

She jumped to her feet, forgetting everything about Inuyasha and his whore. "You listen here, Sesshomaru!" she screamed. "I have a name ya know! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Got it?! Not Wench, bitch, miko, or anything along those lines!!!"

Sesshomaru was stunned. How could a human not fear him? Let alone stand up to him! "_**YOU**_ listen here. You shall not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a manner, understand?" She was shaking with rage. "I will do what ever I damn please! Who are you to boss me around?!" Once again, Sesshomaru was shocked.

"You will _**never**_ talk to me that way again, is there something that you do not understand?!" he was enraged, so was she. "You are not my parent!" she screamed. Although he was enraged, for reasons he did not know he found him-self enjoying the miko's company.

He was mad, and they were yelling at each other, but he did not want her to leave. _No. I will not let myself fall in love with a human like my worthless father did. _Sesshomaru thought.

Then, he felt regret for the words he said. He remembered what his father had told him before he died. _Sesshomaru. You will find a mate whether you like it or not. You will find that you do not go to her, but she will come to you, my son. I can only tell you one thing my son, she will be a ningen._

Sesshomaru widened his eyes. _Could this be her?_ Only one way to find out. Sesshomaru leaned down and hesitantly placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome widened her eyes. She wanted to pull away, but her mind told her to stay and see why he did this.

She hesitantly started to kiss him back. Once the kiss was more than chaste, he slowly placed his hands on the small of her back, and she slowly and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so drawn in by their passionate moment, neither one of them noticed the other pair of shocked auburn eyes watching them from a near-by bush, not even 20 feet from where they were standing.

Inuyasha widened his eyes almost impossibly. He was just out to find the crying Kagome to say that he over-reacted and that he didn't mean to. He followed her scent and soon heard yelling and smelled Sesshomaru. Wanting to see what was going on; he peeked through a bush and saw Kagome and his half-brother yelling at each other.

_If he lays a finger on her…._ Inuyasha thought with rage. But what he saw next was totally unexpected. Sesshomaru _kissed _her! _W-what the hell?!_ Then, she responded to the kiss! This brings us to the present.

Sesshomaru pulled away slowly. He looked into the depths of her eyes, and saw sorrow. Then, he noticed the four deep scratch marks on her right cheek, and smelled tears. _Why had I not noticed them before? _"What happened to your cheek?" he asked sincerely.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _From what I just witnessed, Sesshomaru has feelings for Kagome. If_ _she tells him what happened between me, her, and Kikyo, he will surly kill me!_ Inuyasha thought. But before he could stop her, she told him about how he had slapped her.

Sesshomaru had rage building inside of him. Wait….. Why? Why had a sudden protective wave crashed over him? He did not know, but he knew that he had to act, or else something like that could happen again. Then, Inuyasha burst through the trees. "Kagome! What the _**HELL **_are you doing with this bastard?!" he asked enraged.

Kagome clutched Sesshomaru's chest, Inuyasha was pissed. _Had he seen what happened? _Kagome thought frantically. Sesshomaru noticed the miko's fear and pushed her behind him, taking a protective stance in front of her. That kiss they shared proved that she was his mate. She was as surprised as he was when he moved to protect her.

_Why is he doing this?_ She thought. When she didn't answer his question, he asked with more venom. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing out here kissing this bastard?!" Kagome froze. So he did see." It is not your business to yell at her, half-breed." Sesshomaru seethed. "Leave now and you still might have your life."

Inuyasha stood his ground. "No. you are not worthy of her, you hate humans anyway." _Not worthy of me? What the hell is that supp-- Kagomes_ eyes widened._ Oh._  
She blushed. When was this decided? Gathering every ounce of dignity she could, she stepped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Stop, Inuyasha!" she yelled. He winced.

"Stop yelling at Sesshomaru! He did nothing wrong and you have no right to yell at him! And besides, since when is it any of your business about what I do? All he did was help me and I don't care what you say! Besides, your to busy fucking that slut, Kikyo!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "All I ever did was admire you, Inuyasha. I even loved you at one point." She shook her head and chuckled sadly. Then her eyes hardened. "My mistake. You don't have to worry about me any longer."

She turned and ran as fast as she could. _I'm so sorry Sesshomaru._ She thought.

Inuyasha stood bewildered. He glared at Sesshomaru. This is all your fault!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru blinked.

"No, dear brother, it is yours for not paying attention to the amazing woman right in front of you eyes." Inuyasha growled and sped off to the place that he knew she was going.

Kagome reached the well and jumped in, bawling profusely. She was pissed off at Inuyasha, and herself. Inuyasha for not caring for her one bit, and herself for falling for it, and also, giving up her one true chance for a relationship with someone who cared for her.

All of these thoughts passed through her mind as a sad, mystical, blue light engulfed her, taking her back to her real home, present day Japan.

Sesshomaru followed his half brother, not wanting him to lay a finger on her, let alone touch her. That thought made him run faster after his idiotic brother. Inuyasha stopped at the well to see the last of the blue light fade into nothing. _Good. She just passed through here. _Sesshomaru stopped by the well his brother was standing by.

"She hid in the well?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"No, dip-shit. Through that well is her real home. It transports her there when she wants to go back." Inuyasha got a thought. "Which only she and I are allowed to pass through…" he sneered. Sesshomaru growled in jealousy and question, and watched his brother jump into the well.

Then he heard stomping.

Then a patting sound.

Then, he walked over to his brother to find him on his knees, pounding on the bottom of the well, like a child. "Damn well! OPEN!!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked up and saw an amused Sesshomaru. "What's wrong, little brother? Cant make it through?" He said on the verge of chuckling.

"Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru! I'd like to see you try!" _heh. And won't he be embarrassed when he finds out he cant?_ Inuyasha jumped out of the well and motioned for Sesshomaru to try, giggling. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the immaturity of Inuyasha.

He jumped into the well and nothing happened. Sesshomaru merely stood there. "Ha! I told yo-" he stopped dead in mid sentence when the bottom of the well began to shake. A sad, mystic blue light engulfed Sesshomaru, then, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make it as long and good as possible. I have good news! We finally found out what killed my uncle. Its called cardio-myopithy. It means he had an enlarged heart. It was to big to pump blood to the other vital parts of his body, and he died. Now that the gruesome part is over, I want to give a shout out to one of my new best-friends. Solaira. She has helped me so much. Thank you. I dedicate this chapter solely to you. Enjoy all! (Oh, and MAJOR OOC-ness for Sesshomaru!! he is all nice and crap…)

Why?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. What just happened? First, he was following Inuyasha, then; he was enveloped by an odd blue light. Next thing he knew, he was, well, he didn't know where he was, actually. It looked like the inside of a shrine house, complete with knick-knacks and jars with unknown substances in them on shelves in the room. Was this Kagome's home?

Wait, Kagome! As if nature read his mind, he caught her scent just then. He raced up the stairs and was followed by a rather portly cat. Kagome's scent was on it, too. The cat mewled and tugged on the pant leg of his hakamas. It then began to walk away. _Should I follow it? _He thought. He allowed his instincts to come to play and followed. It might lead him to Kagome, after all.

The cat lead him up a set of dusty, old, creaky stairs, and into a very unusual place. There were shrines, bigger then any ones HE has ever seen, littering as far as the eye could see. He sniffed. Kagome's scent was quickly being covered by thick, polluted smells. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. _Repulsive. _

He had better follow the cat before Kagome could no longer be found. He followed the cat to a rather neat looking house, at least from the outside.

The cat mewled and scratched at the door. Kagome's depressed scent was radiating from within.

This was it.

Sesshomaru glanced around, making sure there was no one around, and in a astounding, first time display of affection, he crouched down and patted the port cat on his head. The cat purred and snuggled up to his hand.

Sesshomaru let a smile creep to his face before standing and knocking on the front door. A rather worried looking woman answered. _This must be Kagome's mother._

Her eyes widened a bit upon seeing Sesshomaru, but before she could utter a single word before he said in the nicest way possible, (seeing the woman's obviously distressed state) "Please, where is Kagome?" the woman gasped slightly in surprise, but quickly put that away and put a small smile on her face. "Here, let me show you to her room."

Now, you are probably wondering, 'Why is Kagome's mom letting people she doesn't know into her house? Taking him to her daughter, no less.' She isn't. Kagome would often come home and tell her about the rivaling siblings. She described Sesshomaru as tall, long silvery-white hair, a white kimono, and carries more than one sword.

This is the man Kagome has described. Kagome also said that despite how cold he acts to everyone, he still MUST have a heart to take in a little human girl with no home, right? And when he asked so politely, and the true, good intentions she saw in his searing golden eyes, she knew he would be no harm to her daughter.

They stopped outside a door with sobbing mumbling sounds emitting from it. "Please, do what you can to help my daughter." She said politely before making her way down stairs. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Inside the odd, pink-colored room, was a sobbing Kagome, curled in a ball on her bed, her back to him.

Had he not been a youkai, he wouldn't have heard the broken whispers saying, 'I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry.' His eyes softened. What was she sorry for? He quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down. Feeling the weight shift onto her bed, she bolted up only to be pulled into the arms of the man who kissed her earlier. "Se-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered.

"Shhh. There is no need to be sorry, my Kagome." Kagome felt herself melt into the embrace. His Kagome? Those words made her soul warm. But why? Was he not Lord Sesshomaru, the great Tai Youkai who ruled the western lands, and had a deep resentment for humans?

"But how- how did you-……. Why?" she asked.

He pulled away only to look into her deep, chocolate eyes.

"I got here through a well, and I came because, well, lets start from here." He then began to tell her the story about how his father prophesied about him having a human mate, and how the kiss they shared told him that she was the one. After he was done, she looked rather shocked. This worried him immensely.

" I-I," was all she got out before his swept her into his arms once more and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. There were no tongues, just the two pairs of lips that seemed to melt together.

The kiss broke, to the dismay of both parties. "How is your cheek?" Sesshomaru asked, gently caressing her cheek so he did not hurt her. Kagomes eyes averted from his as memories of Inuyasha came flooding back into her mind.

"I-its fi-fine." She stuttered. He looked at her sorrowfully. "No it is not." He said sternly. She flinched. He sounded just like Inuyasha when he slapped her. He quickly retracted his hand, looking at her sadly. She was still a little tender on the subject, apparently.

"Listen," he said as he stood up, "These are matters that you need to figure out by yourself. I can not you with them. I am or course referring to my brother and the fact that if you say yes or no to the fact that I have found out that you are quite possibly my mate. I am going now, if you need me, I will be back in my own realm. But please," he kneeled down and cupped her face, "Know that I am not in the least abandoning you. You need to find these out yourself. I cannot help."

He leaned in and kissed her chastely. She nodded and smiled sadly. "I understand. Now go," she shooed him in a motherly way, "Go take care of Rin."

He let a rare smile slip, and stood up. "I will be gone now. Find me when you need me, bye." He said as he disappeared through the door and shut it. She sighed. _What am I going to do, now?_ She thought. One thing is sure; she had to stay with her team until the end, no matter how she now despised Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara still needed her. But what about being Sesshomaru's mate? Well, the answer was simple, yes, yes, yes! But wouldn't she seem eager? Whatever. She didn't care. Now, before she went back to the feudal realm, she had to catch up on her schoolwork.

Sesshomaru descended the steps. Thinking worriedly about what Kagome would say to him. Would she say no and go back to loving Inuyasha? Would she say yes, but have an affair with Inuyasha? He quickly dispelled these thoughts from his head. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a very worried Kagome's mother cooking in the kitchen area.

Upon his entry, she turned around and curiosity flooded into her eyes. "How is she?" she asked in a hurry. "She will be ok"she nodded, when another thing popped into her head, "What are those four scratch marks on her cheek?" she asked. Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced. Somehow, he knew it was going to be this way. He would have to tell her everything about what happened. He began the story, when he found Kagome, the kiss, the scratches caused by Inuyasha, the furious Inuyasha, the just plain old Inuyasha…

When he was done, he could see several emotions run through her. But the one that stood out the most, was anger. "How could he?" she asked furiously. "I must go now. Tell Kagome that I will insure her safety from Inuyasha for me, please?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Of course, Sesshomaru." he smiled and walked out of the door, ready to confront his half breed brother.

)(*&^%$#!)(*&^%$#!)(*&^%$#!)(*&^%$#!)(*&^%$#!)(*&^%$#!)(*&^%$#!)(*&^%$#!

OOOHHHHH!!!!! Cliff hanger~!!!!!!! I ask you to read and review so I know that you are actually enjoying this story and want more of it. Oh, and Yin & Yang needs reviews too, or I will drop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy.

Warnings; OOC-ness (That's the way I like it, if you cannot deal, then leave.), swearing, short battle scene. Sorry if its not good, I never was good at them.

After Sesshomaru left Kagome to sort through her thoughts, he headed for the well. The one in which would 'transport' him back to his own realm. His eyes narrowed. His mind concocting ways to make Inu-trasha pay for what he has done to his Kagome. As he reached the shrine house, he felt something rub along his shin. The cat again. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. This damned thing had better stop following him around, or else.

It mewled.

Sesshomaru crouched down and patted the portly creature on its head. He stood back up, ignoring the disapproving hiss from the cat. He made his way down the steps, and gracefully jumped into the well. He thought about his brother, and what he had done to Kagome. Red flooded into his eyes as he thought deeper. Now that he understood, and thoroughly picked apart the situation, he was enraged. How dare he lay his filthy hand upon her?!

He will just have to mangle his body. Maybe he will learn from his mistake in the after-life.

~*~

Kagome lay, sprawled upon her bed. Sesshomaru had left, leaving her to think about what she should do with the entire situation. She didn't love Sesshomaru. Not yet, at least. They had only kissed. That was all. But she did in fact feel a spark. She knew something was there. She had to test it out. She would never know if they had anything if she didn't try.

~*~

By the time Sesshomaru was out of the mystical blue light, his eyes were a deep red and his fangs grew. He jumped out of the well like a mad-man, only to find that not only was Inuyasha standing there, but so were Inuyasha's friends, and Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Rin's eyes widened at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, frightened. He landed on the ground in front of Inuyasha. Clenching his eyes shut, he yelled out a broken command to Jaken. "Jaken--! G-Get… her…. OUT!" Tears build up in Rin's eyes. What was wrong with her Lord Sesshomaru? "Yes, Mi Lord! Come, Rin." She reluctantly obeyed, and crawled onto the back of Ah-Un, Jaken following suit. As they flew out of sight, Rin hoped that everybody would be okay…

When Sesshomaru was sure that they were gone, he snapped open his eyes, his vision focusing on a frightened Inuyasha. He lunged at the unsuspecting Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground, about ready to rip his throat out. Inuyasha had no way to protect himself. His friends in the background, just standing there, not knowing whether to help Inuyasha, or to assist Sesshomaru… on the other hand, Kikyo was thinking, _if I cannot have him, then NOBODY will!_ With that, she shot an arrow directly at Sesshomaru's head.

At the nick of time (I know, corny and cliché, huh?), a blue flash appeared behind Sesshomaru and a, "Sesshomaru!" was heard before Sesshomaru was knocked out of the way of the arrows path. Kagome lay on top of him, watching his stunned features. At first he was infuriated. But after Kagome whispered "Shhh… Its ok…" followed by other soothing, sweet nothings into his ear, Sesshomaru's mind registered who this person was, and the red slowly ebbed away from his beautiful, golden eyes, his fangs slowly shrunk, and the snarl disappeared from his flawless face.

"Kagome…?" he whispered. "Yes, I'm here." She said. Tears and rage slowly built up in her eyes. His head would be impaled with Kikyo's arrow had she not been there in time! She jumped off of Sesshomaru, hell bent on murdering Kikyo.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were all exited to see her, not yet realizing her murderous intentions. "Kagome!" they all cried in unison. "Are you alr-"Miroku's sentence faded away as he saw he headed strait for Kikyo. They all stood back, wanting Kagome to kill the bitch.

She stepped over Inuyasha, mistake. He grabbed her ankle and dug his nails into her flesh, she yelped out in pain. He knew what she planned to do by watching her rise from Sesshomaru with the hateful look in her eye as she walked over to his beloved Kikyo. He growled, "Don't you touch her, Kagome!" and yanked her down to the ground with him. He grabbed a hold of her chin and sank his nails into the flesh on her jawbone, eventually getting far enough that he could not go any deeper because he hit the bone. She screamed out in a pain that was so severe, you couldn't even imagine it.

"What makes you think that you have the authority to lay a finger on her?!" he bellowed, red flooding into his eyes.

Once Miroku, Sango, and Shippou saw that, they knew that there was no way to help Kagome on their own. That's when Sango remembered the stunned and dazed Sesshomaru laying on the ground 20 feet away from her.

She ran over to him and waved her hands in his face, tears in her eyes, expecting the worst for her friend. "Please help her!" she screamed. Sesshomaru bolted up; just when he witnessed Inuyasha deliver a bone-cracking blow to her once flawless face.

Sesshomaru appeared next to him in no seconds flat and grabbed his long, vulnerable hair with both hands and violently flung him through a tree. Crouching down and looking at his mate, Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he tenderly picked her up and walked over to the transformed cat. He lay her gently on the cats back and said firmly, "Get out of here, now." They nodded, still not knowing what went on between Kagome and Sesshomaru in the forest, and jumped on the cats back, carefully avoiding the writhing Kagome. Before they left, Sesshomaru leaned over and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead and that seemed to soothe Kagome. With shocked faces, they all took off, going to a place far away, not wanting to get hit by the aftermath of the bloody battle, (and by that they meant that Inuyasha would have no part in it except being Sesshomaru's rag-doll) that they knew was about to happen. (By the way, I think you will like it because of all of the Kikyo and Inuyasha abuse!!!)

When they disappeared, out of his sight, her whipped around, the red seeping back into his eyes, although much, _much, _more darker than before. He flashed over to Kikyo, and punched her ass right into a tree. (Figure of speech, he didn't really touch her ass, ewww…..)

She screamed out in pain and passed out, due to him appearing over to her again and promptly kicking her head. With her out of the way, he turned around over to the hanyou who was currently laying on the ground behind a tree with a huge hole in it. He light sped over to him and kicked him in the side, into another tree that now bared a huge hole.

Inuyasha yelped out in pain as he felt the impact with the tree. Sesshomaru flashed out his light whip and wrapped around Inuyasha's leg, dragging him to Sesshomaru. "Ahh!" yelled Inuyasha as he felt something very sharp and very hurtful, stab his thigh right into the ground, pinning him to the ground. "I should leave you here, you pathetic Halfling!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I should, but I won't. Take this as a warning, Inuyasha. Three strikes, you're out. As in, the next time you so much as _LOOK _at my Kagome again, I will personally rip you apart!" Sesshomaru said as he ripped out his sword with no warning and stuck it in his other leg.

"AHH!" screamed Inuyasha. "Heh. Worthless!" sneered Sesshomaru as he ripped it out and wiped it on Inuyasha's clothes, wiping his own blood on him. With that, he began to walk away, to find his Kagome. Inuyasha's cloudy vision and hearing picked up Sesshomaru walking away, but humming all the while. As he walked past Kikyo, he thrust his sword into her lower abdomen, Inuyasha heard an, "Ah!" Sesshomaru promptly ripped it out of the body, and continued on his way.


End file.
